dieseldorky16fandomcom-20200215-history
William Bracken
United States Senator 'William H. Bracken '(b. 1960), aka The Dragon, is the main antagonist in the Castle Series and also a secondary antagonist in the later era of the Fifteen Reasons Why series. He is the one responsible for ordering the hit on a muggle named Johanna Beckett. Biography Early Life (1960-1978) First Wizarding War (1978-1981) Between the wars (1981-1995) From 1988 to 1992, he served as an Assistant District Attorney in New York, while Raglan, McAllister and Montgomery were captured by the people for the ransom. He heard about the commotion, but he realized that he could not press charges against the party and that the person concerned had to move freely because he had no evidence to prove. Instead, he used it to disrupt the three policemen using political funds, then to become a possible candidate and prepare for the president. Second Wizarding War (1995-1998) Between the wars (1998-2015) Years later, a lawyer named Johanna Beckett dug deeper into a case of Joe Polgati, a mobster who was detained due to a kidnapping scheme. When Bracken found out, he ordered Johanna and all her team members to be murdered to prevent his corruption from being exposed to the public. However, this eventually resulted in a confrontation between Bracken and the most dangerous enemy, Kate Beckett. Bracken then tracks Beckett down the hotel where she and Castle were hiding to remind her that she should leave alone. Beckett dared to kill him herself, but he refused, knowing that he would be implicating himself in her death. So, he leaves his assassins to get rid of her, making him look like she has committed suicide, but Beckett manages to overcome and kill them. Moments later, Kate Beckett found the Cassette recording made by Roy Montgomery of Bracken's confession, and was later arrested by Kate publicly at a press conference, most likely in Washington DC. Third Wizarding War (2015-) While in his prison cell (sentenced to life in prison), after Kate Beckett visited him, he was presumably murdered. However, in reality, he faked his own death so he can escape prison, and join the Dark Lord. The attempt was successful because Bracken falsely claimed himself as a muggle, in hopes to be able to work for the US Government. This was uncovered by MACUSA a few weeks following his death. By the time they found out, however, William Bracken is already one of the top servants for the Dark Lord, and eventually in the same ranks as Jason Malfoy and Lily Black. Continued Service as Death Eater While Bracken served as Death Eater, he created numerous fraudulent counts of relationship status, sent false information to churches, prom sites, etc. in hopes to give people a false sense of security. He was also responsible for assisting the escape of Jason Malfoy following the Battle of Hogwarts just before the 2018-19 school year commenced. In 2019, Bracken managed to take a Gryffindor Student, and wire out a false phone number, which turned out to be her cousin, thus, making this all a prank. Second Arrest in the Élysée Palace in Paris and Deportation However, he was arrested again after the Ministère des Affaires Magiques de la France recieved intelligence that Bracken put a muggle guard under the Imperius Curse to let him into the Élysée Palace, which was a trace set against him by Fiona White, then-Head of Auror Office. After the Ministère des Affaires Magiques de la France contacted Hermione Granger, Minister for Magic, she ordered the FBI along with hit wizards and high-ranking aurors, including Christopher Lewis, and surprisingly, Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour to Paris, France to hunt down Bracken. Fortunately, he was arrested by Christopher Lewis in the Salon doré on the First Floor. Subsequently, the French Minister voted to deport William Bracken back to the United States, where he will face trial at the MACUSA and eventually be convicted of his crimes. By the time when Voldemort's fourth and final downfall, Bracken is now sentenced to life without parole in Azkaban Prison. Relationships Kate Beckett Shelia Bracken Roy Montgomery Regulus Selwyn Jason Malfoy Lilly Black Christopher Lewis Appearances In Castle * Season 5 Episode 1: After the Storm * Season 5 Episode 13: Recoil * Season 6 Episode 17: In the Belly of the Beast * Season 6 Episode 22: Veritas * Season 7 Episode 1: Driven (Mentioned only) * Season 8 Episode 2: XX * Season 8 Episode 3: PhDead (Possible appearance) In Harry Potter * Fifteen Reasons Why and the Crimes of Crouch '' * ''Fifteen Reasons Why and the Crimes of Crouch: Part One (Possible appearance) * Fifteen Reasons Why and the Crimes of Crouch: Part Two Category:Death Eaters Category:Slytherins Category:Individuals Charged with Conspiracy